The present invention relates to an electrical connector such as contact plugs or contact jacks for high frequency data transmission over electric conductors with a row of contact points for connecting with corresponding contact points on the mating component of the plug or jack, where the plug connector part also contains wire connecting means such as insulation piercing connecting devices or insulation displacement connections (IDCs), which are connected to the contact points by conductors.
Modular plug connector systems are conventional in the area of telecommunications and high frequency data transmission over electric conductors and include, for example, RJ 45 (8 pins) or RJ 11 (6 pins) with a predetermined occupancy of contact points, such as occupancy of terminals 4 and 5 or 1 and 2 for the receiver loop and terminals 3 and 6 for the transmitter loop.
The quality of such plug connectors depends in particular on the so-called crosstalk damping or attenuation.
Known plug connectors of the aforementioned type consist essentially of a receptacle jack for the respective plug of an appliance cord or jumper cable and a circuitboard on which the conductors are arranged for relaying and jumpering to the contacts of the cabling. With other embodiments, the contact sets are cast in or arranged on a plastic body.
With such arrangements, crosstalk coupling occurs between the conductors of the incoming and outgoing terminals. Thus, a certain power is coupled over from the line causing interference to the line receiving interference, where the measure of this is crosstalk damping or attenuation in dB. The lower the crosstalk damping or attenuation, the greater the interference input.
This interference power can be reduced and compensated by controlled crosstalk compensation, where the goal is controlled overcoupling of additional power of the same size but the opposite phase.
Therefore, various measures have become known for improving crosstalk damping with such plug connectors with previously determined contact occupancy at the terminal elements with suitable circuitry measures.
Such crosstalk compensation can be accomplished by so-called crossover of the conductors or by connecting damping components such as capacitors or coils.
The conductors preferably cross over with the known arrangements, because this permits compensation of both electrical (capacitive) coupling and magnetic (inductive) coupling equally. It should be noted here that such compensation does not lead to a change in the terminals provided because the measures taken must also be used in existing systems. In order for these contact allocations to be maintained, so-called recrossing of the conductors is provided, thus reversing the exchange of terminal positions from the first crossover.
An important disadvantage of such known plug connectors is that the conductors must run in different planes at least in the area of the crossover, which leads to an extremely complex manufacture of such contact sets. Furthermore, such arrangements are completely inadequate in the high frequency range above 200 to 300 MHz.